Dare stories
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: This series will be when the amazing FairyTailWeeaboo will be daring me to write stories as I will be doing on her profile. Check her out
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys, I have started a dare story thingy magigy with FairyTailWeeaboo, check them out! We will be daring each other to write one shots and the one rule is NO SMUT. We will be continuing our other stories...all I had to say**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chap of dare stories and the theme is carnival. Thanks to FairyTailWeeaboo for suggesting this.**

)()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()

It was dark in magnolia,too dark that's when an explosion occurred. The sky lit up with many colours;pinks,oranges,reds,greens and every other colour that comes to mind. Standing bellow them watching was a blonde, although her thoughts trailed off to her friend who was supposed to meet her.

"Luce,what are you doing here?" She knew the voice these words were coming form better than hers. Plus no one calls her that but..

"Hello Natsu. I'm here waiting for my friend, what about you?"

"Same here but they seem to have ditched me. Want to go in together instead?" The pink- sorry salmon- haired boy didn't wait for an aw see and dragged her into the park.

"Wait...NATSSSSUUUUU!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Owwwww Luce super sensitive hearing here"he grumbled.

"Sorry but you can't just drag Me against my will, but as we are here now,come on!" This time it was her that dragged him.

Once Lucy had payed-of course Natsu didn't have any money for their entry fee.

"Honestly Natsu"shaking her head and walked in with him babbling on like an excited child.

"Ummm Natsu y-you can let go of my hand now.." Lucy stuttered her face turning bright red.

"U-uh s-sorry... What do you want to do first?" The fire Mages face turning a similar colour to Erzas hair.

" Come on Natsu lets go on the...dragon roller coaster" a smirk appearing on her face.

"Humph fine... How did you know I wanted to do that?" And with that the two ran onto the ride.

The ride was amazing. Apart from the fact Natsu didn't see it all as he was trying not to be sick but he seemed to enjoy it and Lucy was laughing at her friends pain.

"That was fun luce...Luce...LUCY!" He shouted, his friend was gone. The panic and worry at the thought of losing his best friend started to overwhelm him and he ran after the scent of her. The smell of strawberries and cream started to get powerfully strong as he entered the fun house. That's when he heard it, a scream of anger that only could belong to his Luce...his Luce where did that come from but it felt right to say.

"Argh get the hell of me"

"No you little pretty thing will be so much fun!"

"Ahahahaha as if I'd do anything of the sort with you bastard!" Then the notice of a thump was heard.

"How dare you how very dare you bitch!" The fire dragon ran around the corner as a big brute with black hair and a eye patch with shadows surrounding his hand about to beat the blond.

Relying on his instincts alone he caught the mans hand and socked him in the face.

" no one hurts my Luce"he growled and then went to help the girl in question up.

"Thanks Natsu"she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck,shaking with fear.

"Let's go home," he added returning the hug talking into her hair.

"O-okay..."

Walking along the road to Lucy's house, the conversation finally started up again.

"Thanks for saving me Natsu...again"she sighed at the last bit.

"Don't bring yourself down, your amazing and don't forget it" he then did something no one-not Lucy,the stalking friend who happened to set them up or Natsu himself would happen. He kissed her. YES THE DENSEST GUY IN THE GUILD MADE THE FIRST MOVE! But instead of pulling away Lucy kissed him back and it was held for a few minutes until happy flew in going

"You liiiiiike each other"gigglin, then running away in fear as a shout raged at him.

"HAPPY YOU BROKE UP A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!YOU STUPID CAT!" That was then the two mages realised who it was.

"CAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chap is crap but I was forced to right it by the demon FairyTailWeeaboo! Rate and review if you liked.**

"So girls, I called you here today to get our long deserved revenge" the busty blonde spoke out to Levy and the other girls that Mira often targeted.

"So what are we going to do Lucy?" Levy asked.

" yeah Lucy tell us!" Erza commanded.

"For as long as I can remember being in the guild she has teased us over our crushes so it's time we teased Mira about hers on laxus!" Lucy smirked,evilly.

"Yes we should!" Wendy shouted. Yes miras been bothering her about Romeo. The four girls then walked up to the bar and started talking the bar keep.

"Hey Mira, do you like laxus?"Mira asked innocently.

"N-no"stuttered the white haired beauty.

"So you do. You liiiikkkeee him"the blonde said copying the blue cats familiar move.

"So what you like Natsu" Mira countered.

"Yep I do. Hey Natsu!" Lucy called for him and then wrapped her arm around him " I like him very much" then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"B-b-but.." Mira stammered not believing her eyes. On one hand her OTP had to together but on the other hand she couldn't tease the blonde anymore.

"So now that's over and done with...MIRA LOVES LABAKNDKSK" the red haired started to shout as she got a hand thrown over her mouth by the blushing model.

"You wanna fight red?" Mira growled threateningly.

It then as expected by anyone started a guild fight and that was when the famous lightning slayer walked in. He then shouted to Mira

"HEY MIRA. YOU ME DATE TONIGHT SIX'OCLOCK. "That of course stunned the brawling guild members into silence as the four girls fist bumped as the startled Mira just stood there nodding.

That then started the best couple Fairy Tail had hoped for but pray for them as the two settled down and had kids. That was the story of how the takeover princess finally found her thunder prince. Remember none of it would of happened if four girls didn't get bothered by her matchmaking.


	4. Kidnapp

**just been dared as usual can't be bothered to write much soo baayyy!**

I woke up in a dark room, probably a basement. I had a sack over my head but I could sense that people where around me. I then saw a brilliant light as the sack was lifted from my head.

"MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the evil FairyTailWeeaboo ...wait no ...let's just go with that.." A familiar light dragon slayer said.

"I know that's you sting, why call yourself that ridiculous name anyway?" I said raising my eyebrows,sassily.

"How did you know? I called myself that as that's my fanfiction username.." He said turning beet red.

"Ok...your weird... Now to get to the point WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAPP ME?!" I shrieked the lights flickering at the power of my voice.

"Well you see I'm going to make you my bride! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" He laughed manically.

" are you on drugs...or drunk... But I will put this lightly,come here...closer...closer...perfect.." I beckoned him then when he got close enough I kicked him in his *ehem* male zone. I then legged it out of the room as he was laying on the floor, groaning. I ran out of the room,up some stairs and into a building. I then jumped out of the nearest window and ran straight into a tree... I think I'm spending to much time with Natsu. I ran as fast as I could relying on my nose...yeah too much time with Natsu.

About half an hour later I collapsed out of exhaustion and fainted dead away.

"GUYS IVE FOUND HER...LUCE WAKE UP...LUCY PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP..." That's all I remember before my mind shut off.

Natsu P.O.V

As soon as I found her, I rushed her to the infirmary and gave her to Wendy. I didn't leave her side at all. It has only been a few hours but if felt like years.

"Lucy please wake up soon, the guilds boring without you.." I said to the motionless girl, putting my face in my hands and sobbing quietly.

"Or is it the fact that I can't see you try but fail to kick grays ass" a calm and sweet voice spoke out, filling my heart with pure joy and happiness.

"Nuh-uh I always kick grays ass soo much."

"Sure ya do..." She said smirking, she pulled my hands away from my face and started wiping the tears of my face.

"Now stop crying, it's not like you" she smiled, I don't know what happened but the emotions took over and I kissed her on the lips. She was shocked for a moment but then pulled into it -which shocked me. After about a minute we pulled away and then I asked the question;

"Who kidnapped you anyway?"

"Sting, he tried to make me his bride and went off about he was this person called FairyTailWeeaboo."

"Oh that's the person Cana gets all her smut fics off and...STING IS ONE DEAD BITCH!" I then ran off to kill the light slayer.


	5. Chapter 5

**here you go.. It got a bit random as i felt like doing a slight crossover. Rate + review**

Lucy walked into a bar after a very shit day. The team had blown up a town and she lost all her rent money.

"Vodka please" Lucy sighed.

"Hard day lovey?" The barmaid asked the blonde.

"You could say that, yeah" she frowned as the barmaid gave her the drink.

At that moment, the twin dragons of sabertooth with their respective exceed. Sting then walked up to Lucy and sat down next to her.

"Tough day?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder. She shook him off only for rouge, who had sat down on the other side of her, to put his arm around her waist.

" yeah I have and I don't need two dickheads like you trying to pick me up" she snapped at them.

"I'm sorry but it's hard not to pick up a princess like you" sting kissed Lucy's hand.

"Yes you are too gorgeous not to try pick up" rouge stroked Lucy's cheek.

"If you don't stop touching me up I will kick you into the region of Kanto" she slapped Rouges hand and wiped her hand as if it had slug slime on it.

Then a poof silence the room as both boys flew back.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" She shrieked making sting and rouge as well as Frosh and Lector die instantly. A man with pale blonde hair and a thin face stared at the four dead males (or is frosh a girl. Idk I am going to call it a him).

"That's what you get for messing with my girlfriends you mother fuckers" he snarled.

"Draco. I can handle myself I don't need you killing everyone who flirts with me" she laughed.

"But Lucy... They where trying to get with you and I don't like it!" The once formidable and grumpy blonde, crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

"Fine. But don't do it again" Lucy smiled at her boyfriends cuteness. The pair walked off into the night and had a lingering kiss before he teleported away.


End file.
